


Let's play pretend

by Goddessofmars00



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Romance, affair, cormay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofmars00/pseuds/Goddessofmars00
Summary: He's not sure when he figured out she was having an affair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real people but I'm 99.9% sure none of this has ever happened. 
> 
> Prompt: Philip finds out about Jeremy and Theresa by xcharmcandyx

She doesn't know that he knows about her and Jeremy. He has no plans to confront her about it either. 

He doesn't know how to broach the subject without it somehow ending their marriage. There's no way he could keep the hurt or anger out of his voice. 

He's not sure when he figured out exactly what something was going on, somewhere between her whimpering her lover's name in her sleep and seeing them together in her office. 

It would have been easier if he had seen them screwing because then he could believe it was just sex and after all, they've been married a long time it's only natural to think about or want someone else for something new and exciting. 

However, it was intimate than that. 

Theresa's eyes were red from crying, and Jeremy was cupping her face lovingly trying to offer her comfort.

Neither had known that he was there and the funny thing in that moment he had felt like he was the intruding on a beautiful loving moment.


End file.
